


Ready Made

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Magic donger (Dildo), Sticky Sex, Toys, experimental toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor creates a new toy and wants to test it out with Drift, though it has a little more features than the average false spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Made

"I think you'll really like this one, Drift." Perceptor had his back to Drift, working on something that was on his desk. He held up his hand and motioned Drift to get closer, wanting him to see his latest side project. "I just have a few more things to adjust and then we can test it out."

            "We? Is it double sided?" Drift leaned forwards and stood on the tips of his peds to get a look over Perceptor’s shoulder. It hadn't been a surprise to him that he had been working on a new false spike. In his spare time, Perceptor would often design several different ones and construct them. It had been something Brainstorm had gotten him into and something he, oddly enough, enjoyed doing. Not to mention he was pretty good at it. All too often he would call Drift down and ask him to test out his new works, though Drift didn't mind at all and rather enjoyed being Percy’s test subject. It was pleasurable, and Percy always designed them special for Drift, usually even warping them at an angle that always hit Drift’s nodes in the most delightful kind of way.

            "Ah no, not this time, though maybe next time. Though that is a good idea Drift, remind me of it later." Turning his head, Perceptor left a small kiss on Drift’s cheek and went right back to work. "There are two pieces to this one though," he was working on the node that was just below the spike’s head, making sure all the sensors were connected before sealing the soft bubble over it to give it the look of a button, "there is the spike itself and then the ring." He turned, holding the spike out to Drift for him to take a look over while he turned back to his desk and rumbling around with some tool. "See, this one isn't designed for one bot use, it is a toy for two." Turning back around, Perceptor held up what looked to be a bracelet, though too small to fit over a hand.  "Actually I special made it just for us." Perceptor watched Drift look the false spike over. He ran his thumbs over the spike ridges, then look at all the sensor nodes running along the sides. The sensor nodes were much larger than actual real sensor nodes on any bot’s spike, which had a purpose.

            "What does it do?" Cocking his head to the side, Drift’s optics brightened in curiosity. He pressed on some of the nodes, feeling how soft and squishy they were, much like any real spike. Percy was always careful to add lots of detail, making toys as close to the real thing as possible. 

            "Good question!" Perceptor handed him the bracelet looking thing. "You know how there are spike rings designed to keep bots from overloading? Well I took that idea and warped it a bit. Well actually a lot. See this ring, once slipped on, the wearer’s spike will feel everything that false spike you have in your hands is feeling while inside of you. The best part is I don't have to be in the same room, this ring and spike have a long range so I can be quite a distance from you and still feel what you are doing. I haven't been able to test its full range but I am quite sure it will work across the Lost Light. Maybe after our test run we can test it out other ways as well."

            "Whoa!" Drift’s finials perked up as he flipped the ring in his hand, it was silver and rather plain looking despite a small blue button on the side that no doubt turned the device on. "This is awesome Percy!" Handing the ring back over, Drift smiled at how delighted Perceptor looked. He hadn't seen him this excited to test something it for a long time so he must have been proud.

            "Oh that's not all it can do, there is actually one more little secret involved with it but I don't want to spoil it for you. I think it will be much better if you find out on your own." Pinching Drift’s cheek, Perceptor winked at him.

            "When can we try it out?" Drift bounced a bit, excited.

            "Whenever you want, though tonight would be best. I suggest you break it in yourself first to get a feel for it. Then send me a ping and we can play." Biting his glossa, Perceptor gave Drift’s aft a slight pinch and then went back to his work bench and sat down. "If this does turn out to be successful I might make a bunch of them for others. Might as well if it turns out to be as good as I think it will be."

            Drift nodded and opened his subspace, putting the false spike inside for safe keeping. As much as he wanted to try it out now, he knew Perceptor was going to be busy and would have to hold out until then.

            "Thank you Percy, I'll talk to you tonight." Bending down, Drift left a loving kiss on the side of Perceptor’s cheek before heading out of the lab and straight to the training room for some morning stretching. It was probably better to start with that rather than sword training if the night was going to be as steamy as he thought it was going to be.

            As he walked down the hall, he looked up at the ceiling and spaced out, giggling to himself as he thought about Perceptor’s sweet groans of pleasure. It made Drift shiver and a zing of arousal shoot through his groin, already revving himself up. He rubbed his chestplate, letting out a happy sigh. Tonight was going to be good, in fact any night he got to spend with Percy was a good night.

            Entering the training room, Drift put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, a wide smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Drift nearly cannon-balled onto his berth when he got back to his hab later that night. It was still early but late enough they he could finally play with his new toy that he had been itching to try all day. He was excited for the half that would please Perceptor, but he was also excited for the secret Perceptor had mentioned to him.

            All day he had been taking a guess at what Perceptor could have cooked up. Maybe it had a knotting mod built into it. Maybe it vibrated or heated up. Or maybe it just simply changed colors, Drift couldn't really guess since it could have been anything. Whatever it was he was sure he would enjoy it to its fullest potential since Perceptor never left him disappointed when it came to the berth.

             Flopping back, Drift pulled a pillow close and hugged it, imagining it was Perceptor he was holding and nuzzling. He hugged it only for a moment more before kicking the blankets off the berth and laying on his back.

            He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, allowing his vents to shutter open a little wider so they would be ready for the workout he was about to do onto himself.

            Removing the false spike from his subspace, Drift set it down by his side and then immediately started to run his hands up and down his body. His servo tips grazed over his chest place, the armor heating up over time with each little touch. He could feel a weak charge starting to emit from himself that grew a little more intense as he moved down his body.

            Shuttering his optics, he groaned as his hands splayed out across his own stomach, massaging the smooth plating only for a moment before continuing its descent. As his hands ghosted over his groin, he gave his modesty plate a small squeeze, hips pushing up into his own hand as a more powerful pang of pleasure spread through him.

            "Mhm..." One hand massaging his groin, the other moving up so he could rub one of his finials. Though it was nothing compared to someone else touching them, it still felt wonderful.

            He relaxed, licking his lips and letting his modesty plate slide back to allow spike to rise. His hand moved up, permitting his spike to slide right up into his awaiting palm. Slowly, he stroked himself, running his thumb over his spike’s head and pressing on the large node under the head.

            He dug his heels into the berth, dragging his legs up as a zing of pleasure shocked his systems and rolled through his groin. It was warm and pleasing and he kept it up until he was panting softly. Once in a while he would look down and watch himself work, already a nice steady rhythm that had his spike head drooling with pre-fluid.

            On an upstroke, he palmed the head of his spike and dragged the pre-fluid down his shaft to make his jerking a little more slippery. It wasn't long before his hand was sticky and his spike was throbbing in time with his spark. He slowed down, feeling himself getting a little too close to overload and just let himself slide back into slow pace to keep himself in a middle range.

            Letting his spike go, Drift took in a deep breath and opened his lower modesty plate to expose his valve. When the warm mesh hit the cool air of his hab, Drift sucked in air through his denta and shifted his legs apart a little wider.

            Letting the hand he had on his spike slide down lower, he pressed two servos to his outer node and rubbed in a circular motion. His pants became shaky as his valve clenched on nothing and the faint pleasure pangs suddenly became more intense.

            Swallowing, Drift let his servos slide down through the warm lips and right to his valve ring. It clenched again, calling for his servos to breach into him, but he just circled around it, warming up the mesh a little more and drawing out the lubricants that were no doubt already formulating inside of him.

            Dipping his middle servos inside, his hips lurched into his hand as he dug it in deep. Sliding in and out, he helped move the lubricants down until there was a soft squelch with each flick of his hand. As he withdrew, thick strings of lubricant followed his servos an inch or two before breaking off.

            Taking a deep breath, Drift reached for the false spike and gave it one more look over before bringing it down between his legs. He readjusted his hips a bit, getting himself in a more comfortable position before sliding the spike up and down between his valves folds.

            His mouth gaped slightly, and he could feel his cheeks burning as how wonderful those ridges felt against his outer node. It made his thighs trembled each time he moved it, until he finally moved it down and pressed it to the entrance of his valve.

            He paused and leaned over the side of his berth to get his datapad. Sending a ping to Perceptor that he was about to start, he was surprised to get a call only a few moments later. As he clicked accept, the screen flickered black but no image showed up.

            "Percy?"

            "I'm here Drift."

            "I can't see you."

            "It will spoil it if you see me until the surprise. Just keep doing what you are. Don't worry about you seeing me, I just have to watch you." On Perceptor’s end, he was sitting on his own berth with his data pad in hand watching Drift. His spike was out and the ring carefully placed around the base of his spike and activated. Already he was blushing, seeing Drift laying there on his back, spike out and valve ready.

            "Okay. I'm going to start then." Setting the data pad up on his night stand, he angled it so Perceptor would be able to see what he was doing.

            Spreading his legs a little wider, Drift reached back down and grabbed the false spike’s bottom. Pressing it back up against his valve, he started to press it in. He only prodded himself, not quite breaching the valve ring and only teasing himself. He felt his valve clench when a soft groan from his data pad sounded. Perceptor no doubt feeling what he was doing.

            Carefully, Drift pushed the spike forwards and past his tight valve entrance. He gasped, and he could hear Perceptor gasp as well and whine as he pushed the spike deeper into himself.

            "Keep going Drift." He heard Perceptor say as he withdrew the spike. "It feels...as if I was there." On Perceptor’s side of the ship, he got down onto his hands and knees and pulled a pillow under himself to try and make it seem like Drift was actually under him. He hugged it, keeping his aft in the air and away from it. His spike expanded, and the spike inside of Drift also expanded slightly, making the two of them gasp in unison.

            Drift pushed the spike all the way into himself until his servo tips touched his valve lips and carefully pulled the base in a circular motion. His hips bucked hard, and he gasped, aching off of the berth.

            "Frag!" He whined, his free hand on his spike to squeeze it once in a while. "Percy it feels good." Drift stuck his glossa out as he withdrew the toy about half way and stuck it back in. His groin plating flexed outward a bit as the spike took up most of his valve space, just barely reaching the roof of his valve.

            On the other side of the ship, Perceptor was biting the pillow, hugging it tightly and trying desperately to keep his hips still so Drift could play a little longer on his own. His fans whirled to life, and he gasped into the pillow as his own spike throbbed with pleasure as Drift kept moving the fake one. He could feel the warm ribbed inside of Drift’s valve, feel it clenching around him, and it was driving him mad.

            "Drift." Perceptor gasped, frame trembling. "Let the spike go. Don't touch it anymore." Looking up at the data pad, Perceptor watched Drift remove his hand from the spike which was only half way into him. "Good, not don't touch it anymore, it's time for the surprise." A sly smirk and Perceptor’s optics brightened, focusing on Drift’s face as he brought his hips down onto the pillow under him.

            Drift’s frame jerked as the false spike between his thighs suddenly moved on its own and buried itself right up into him. Drift gasped out, frame twisting as the spike pulled free from his valve and then slammed back up into him.

            "P-Percy?!" Getting himself up onto his elbows, Drift looked between his legs to watch the toy move back and forth on its own. "Oh Prmus! Oh Primus!" He flopped back, covering his face with his hands and lifting his legs up to let the toy frag him. "Oh Primus Percy!" Drift slammed his fist down onto the berth, letting out a wet gasp as the spike pushed all the way up into him, further than he could get it with his own hand.

            Back to Perceptor, he was furiously fragging his pillow, jamming his spike between the fold and holding onto it tightly while listening closely to Drift’s cries. He grunted and growled, thrusting his hips faster into it until Drift wailed.

            Perceptor had his face buried into the pillow, huffing hard and finally looking up with lust covered optics to watch Drift squirm on his data pad screen. What he loved the most was how Drift’s frame would bounce as he thrust forwards, making the false spike inside of Drift jut forward and rock him.

            He kept his hips pumping, watching Drift slowly roll on his side and lift one leg so he was being fragged sideways. Drift pulled his pillow down, crying into it and drooling all over the place. One hand clenched his pillow, the other was vigorously rubbing his outer node.

            "Percy! Oh!~" He rolled over again, getting onto his hands and knees but resting down on his elbows while his aft stayed up in the air. The false spike moved with him effortlessly, something Perceptor also had designed into it so Perceptor wouldn't have to move with him and he could just stay fragging his pillow.

            Drift kept his hot cheek pressed to the berth, one hand clenching the covers, his free one still rubbing his node as his aft bounced forwards and back. The false spike inside of him swelled again, tugging at Drift’s sensitive mesh walls more and more until he was seeing spots.

            "Don't stop! Percy please! Don't stop! Oh Primus!" Drift hiccupped, his frame trembled as thick waves of pleasure rolled around in his groin. The heat swelled, dispelling down his legs and making him dig the tips of his peds into the berth and his servos curl. It became so intense he couldn't keep up the rubbing on his own node as he was already losing himself to the rapidly approaching overload. "P_Percy! Percy I-I'm gonna...I-!" Frame crunching, Drift threw his head back. His optics were wide and he wailed as his valve bit down hard onto the still working spike. He dropped his face down hard into the pillow, pulling it close and hugging it around his head as he overloaded.

            His hips bucked as his spike shot out a fast line of transfluid between his legs, and his valve spurt a clear bit of fluid as it rippled. Each new stroke to his ceiling node had him seeing stars.

            In Perceptor’s hab, he thrust his hips down into the pillow hard, watching on his data pad as Drift’s hips moved forwards and his knees jump off the berth a moment. He could feel around his own spike Drift’s valve fluttering around him, and he loved how he could see all of Drift’s body this way rather than be stuck behind him. Just seeing his pleasured look and then the way he hugged his pillow for purchase revved him right up to his own overload.

            Spike swelling to full capacity, Perceptor bit his pillow as he felt himself overloading. His spike spurt out a thick sticky stream of transfluid against his pillow and between the crevasse he had been fragging.

            Sadly, Drift wouldn't feel that, as Perceptor hadn't gotten that far with its design but judging by this successful test it was going to be added in a new model.

            Letting his hips fall onto his pillow, Perceptor let out a content sigh as afterglow flooded his processor. He took a moment to collect himself before looking at his data pad to see Drift still face down on his pillow.

            "Drift?" He asked as he turned the ring around his spike off so the false spike still lodged in Drift’s valve won't move anymore. "Are you alright?" There was a long pause before Drift lifted a hand on screen and gave Perceptor a shaky thumbs up. "I'm...on my way over, alright?" He watched Drift nod into his pillow.

            A small laugh and Perceptor turned his data pad off and sat up. With a shaky hand, he slipped the ring off his spike and let it slide it back inside of its housing. He looked down at his crunched up sticky pillow and the mess he had made before throwing it off and standing up and shaky legs.

            Cleaning himself up, he set the ring down on his night stand and headed out for Drift’s hab.


End file.
